Sunlight Burning at Midnight
by lover-singer
Summary: Teen for now-May change to Mature- ...Harry lowered his head and bit her neck as gently as he could, finally succumbing to the blood lust.  And Draco felt as if he was intruding upon a couple's sweet kiss.
1. Chapter 1: Prelude: Monster

_The war has ended, and the wizarding world is finally free of Voldemort's reign. When Draco Malfoy and his parents had found each other alive, they apologized to the side of the light, and pledged they would do whatever they could to help and build confidence in their loyalty. One night, Draco Malfoy was on an assignment to search through the Forbidden Forest for any wands left behind from fleeing death eaters. A pale woman approached him and after a few moments, he blacked out. He awoke three nights later, changed.  
_

As Draco Malfoy walked through Diagon Alley, he found that he was nervous again, even though moments before he had felt calm, cool and collected.

_Damn that silly bint. _He thought with annoyance, rather than pure anger. It was true that… Well, what he had become was more of a nuisance than an actual tragedy. He supposed that with time, he might think differently, but as of now, all he could think about was a thirst. This thirst seemed unquenchable, and he had refused to even acknowledge the idea of satisfying it. _That would mean…_

Draco shook his head and looked about him. The alley, as usual was crowded by the many witches and wizards, and he could sense so many things at once that he was almost overwhelmed. He could hear many different voices, and he knew that it was unusual because many of them were far away. He sighed to himself, cursing that woman again, and made his way to Flourish and Blotts, his desire to hide out the strongest emotion.

Quickly, he made his way to the back of the shop, hardly daring to breathe. _Bloody hell_, he thought, _of all of the stores, this one had to be the most crowded…Lucky._ He thought this last bit sarcastically and growled quietly. _Perhaps this would turn out to be more than a nuisance_.

"Sorry…" The voice continued on after this, but Draco was so stunned by the familiarity of this voice, that he didn't catch the rest. Draco looked around, hoping to get out of the way before the carrier of that voice came any closer, but it was too late. Ronald Weasley came about the corner, holding a parchment in one hand. Draco cursed aloud this time.

"Malfoy?" Weasley asked in a bewildered voice. _What's he doing here? _Came the red head's thoughts. Draco understood his thoughts, and answered,

"Weasley, I'm doing the same thing as you are, I expect." His voice took an over pronounced drawl, seeming bored, when in reality he was urging the red head with his whole being to leave before…

"What's wrong Malfoy?" Weasley interrupted his thoughts with the uncharacteristic concern. Draco gave him a strange look and Weasley seemed to realize how uncharacteristic the remark was. "Can't stand a Weasley in the same proximity as you?" He amended, trying to sound sarcastic, although his tone was still concerned. This caused Draco to internally curse again. _Weasley… Leave! Please! _Draco looked around, frowning at the fact that there seemed to be **no one** around. _Bloody fantastic_. He thought to himself, but was interrupted by Weasley's thoughts again.

_What's his problem? He's so edgy as if he's trying to hide…_ Here Weasley's thoughts went in another direction, _Has he gotten paler? And his eyes…Brighter. They're definitely a different color of gray. There's something about him that has changed alright._ _At least he's alright... Harry will be relieved to know Draco's alive._.._His parents were mental when he didn't come back..._ Draco felt his hand twitch at the mention of this and finally he breathed through his nose, which was a huge mistake.

The smell became overbearing, and while it was not necessarily his favorite scent, he could feel the blood lust build from being deprived of the taste for what felt so very long. Draco's eyes widened and he backed up against the bookshelf, grasping with both hands to keep him from lunging at the red head. Weasley suddenly looked afraid, but took a step forward, reaching towards him. _Finally the appropriate emotion, Weasel, but an __**idiotic**__ move on your part. Stop!_ Draco thought this anxiously, noting every step that Weasley took, and all the ways he could possibly disable him from running away. _Run, Ron!_ Draco looked into the blue eyes of the taller wizard, wishing that he would sense he should leave, but watched in dismay as he kept walking forward, his bloody arm still outstretched.

Draco idly entertained the idea of reaching for his wand to dispel the redhead from the immediate area, but his instincts won over his thoughts, and he stayed rooted to the spot. _It's almost as if I'm a spider waiting for an insect to get stuck enough before I go enjoy my meal…_ Draco thought in disgust, watching as finally Weasley stood directly in front of him, with his hand resting upon Draco's shoulder. It was curious, but Draco felt this calming sensation, almost as if he'd just taken a calming potion. _What the-?_ Draco inspected the hand to see if there was anything unusual.

Besides the obvious blood flowing through the bright blue veins that lined those hands, Draco noticed also how long the red head's fingers were. Also, there were a few freckles starting on the back of his hand that followed all the way up his long arm, disappearing underneath the t-shirt that Weasley was wearing. This brought Draco's gaze back to the red head's own intense one. And then the instinct was back. Draco swallowed thickly, trying not to think of how little effort it would take to just turn his head and…

Instead, Draco bit out a rude comment to the man trying to distract his instincts. The Weasley turned a dark red color in embarrassment and also in anger, and Draco hoped that he would turn away. However, Weasley got inches away from the blonde's face, glaring and breathing in and out fiercely, wafting his scent over Draco again. If it had been possible, Draco's face would have been flushed in the effort he was using to not lunge at the unknowing Weasley.

The **monster** inside him kept urging him. Attack. _I refuse._ Lure him away. _I won't._ You want it. You can practically taste it. Give in. At this, Draco growled. _You can't make me!_

He hadn't realized that he had said it out loud, until Ron stared at him in confusion again, and asked, "Can't make you… wha-?" Draco had pushed him forcefully and had started to move along the book case in an effort to escape. He needed to save the both of them from the fate that threatened if Draco stayed. Ron had stumbled, but regained his footing easily; with all his lankiness he was in excellent shape and seemed impervious to clumsiness. He started for Draco, cussing him out and raising a fist.

Draco stopped and waited for Ron to bring the fist down, and as soon as he could, grabbed the fist in one hand and had twisted the arm behind the red head. Said red head groaned in pain, causing Draco to lighten his hold slightly. _In reality, it probably would have hurt more if you had gotten to hit me, Weasley_. He thought smugly, but the smugness disappeared when he again felt the thirst burning.

Draco bent down as close as he dared to go, still holding Ron in place, and muttered into the red head's ear, "Please… Leave." He had tried for a strong and commanding voice, but he noticed right away the quiver and he cursed himself. Ron turned his head slightly to Draco, an inquiring look on his face. _Don't be a bloody stupid Gryffindor and try to be chivalrous__… Leave while you still can. _

_Bloody hell, what is he on about? What has happened to him…? He acts as if I'm in danger… It's a bloody bookshop, for Merlin's sake. Unless… No, he wouldn't dare attack me in here, in front of people? Oh shit… We're not exactly surrounded by anyone are we? He could make it quick and silent if he wanted… What do I do?_ Draco waited as Ron thought everything through, and the thirst burned again.

Draco began to get annoyed as the **monster** within began to grow impatient. Without warning, Ron twisted his arm out of Draco's grasp and had pinned him to the ground. Draco's chest thrilled with what he recognized as his instinct peaking, and he tried to stifle it down. However, the **monster** didn't want to rest, and kept persisting. Attack. _No… Please._ Draco plead with it, but it wasn't pacified.

Ron was saying something to him, urgently, but Draco's mind was no longer his. He sensed the red head's fear and unease, and the **monster** grew excited. Attack, it urged again and again. Draco could feel his resolve breaking. _Why wasn't anyone coming? Hadn't they heard their scuffle? Please… Please someone come and save the stupid Weasel. I'll never… Never forgive myself._

Draco felt something warm touch his cheek. His eyes widened and he looked into the annoyed eyes of Ron again. Ron's hand had moved his head to look into his eyes, but all Draco could comprehend was that there was blood… Just through the barrier of skin… So very close…

Even if Ron had been guarded against it, there wouldn't have been anything he could have done. He didn't know it, but Draco was so much stronger, faster, and quieter than he could ever hope to be. Ron watched with a sick fascination as the blonde surged forward and bite, with razor sharp teeth, into his forearm. It seemed to happen in slow motion and Ron now understood, very suddenly what was happening.

Draco was a vampire. And Ron was now a powerless victim.

AN: Questions, comments, flames... Pretty much anything is welcome in a review. Let me know if you liked... This plot bunny came to me in a dream rather vividly. It was literally a fluffy gray bunny that I followed into a forest and then it bit me... And I was in on scene after scene of this. Quite interesting. By the way, if you were wondering, I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own the Twilight series, which this kind of crosses over into, but without the creepy 100 something old vampire stalking the 17 year old girl. And as you will find out later, many other "characteristics" of a vampire will be absent. We'll see how it goes.


	2. Chapter 2: Awake and Alive

_Burning. As if his whole body was engulfed in fiendfyre. It was everlasting. It was all he could do not to die. Although, it had felt as if he'd died several times over, for he felt he'd already reached his limit. He wanted to scream. It certainly felt as if he had, but he didn't hear himself. He didn't hear anything. All he knew was darkness. And burning.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ron Weasley couldn't remember much before the burning had started. He knew that Draco Malfoy had something to do with it. Ron tried in vain to recall everything that had transpired. He recalled that he had kept asking Draco where he'd been and this was just before…

Nothing. He couldn't remember after that.

There was a soft shuffle of feet directly to his left, and a rustle of clothing as it brushed by… A wooden table? How could he know that?

Ron's lids felt so heavy and he didn't have a desire to open them just yet. Instead, he settled for staying as still as he could, and listening. He heard someone breathing in and out, not in a particularly loud manner, but he heard them all the same.

**Alive. **But he felt as if he was new. His body, he noted seemed lighter than it had before, yet sturdier. _Mind-boggling._ He thought to himself. He also noted that the burning had stopped. His throat felt raw, and he wondered if he had been screaming for all of the times he had wanted to. Perhaps he didn't hear any of it because he'd been so knackered… For Merlin's sake, he couldn't even remember what had caused him to be in this state. Ron tried again to remember.

**Awake. **His thoughts were again interrupted by the other person in the room. Ron didn't want to give away that he was conscious, so he sniffed about carefully, trying to tell what or who it was. _Wait, _He thought, _I'm looking for a scent… Like an animal… I've gone barmy._

With this thought, he realized he should try and open his eyes, if only to find out what was going on. He sniffed about again, taking in a wood smell, and also a bit of a musty smell from the fabric of what he was lying on (_a loveseat_ he corrected himself), but no human scent. His throat ached, and Ron felt confused at this. One other scent met his nostrils, and while it wasn't unpleasant, Ron didn't feel particularly attracted to it. It was sweet, in a way, and he wasn't sure what it was. This prompted him to open his eyes.

Almost immediately, he regretted it. The lights that accosted him made his brain hurt. So many different pigments accosted his eyes, and he didn't understand exactly why he was seeing all of this. He closed his eyes again, reaching to rub them. He moved to sit up, and felt his feet hit the ground before he thought they would. He looked down at them in surprise before taking in his surroundings with his eyes again.

This time he was prepared for the many colors and he saw he was in a sitting room. It didn't look familiar, and he noted that all of photos upon the walls held people that he did not know. He wondered where he could possibly be…

"It's an abandoned muggle house." A voice answered his thoughts and he turned slightly in surprise to the owner of that voice. Draco Malfoy finally came into his vision, and Ron saw that every detail was suddenly sharpened on him. He could see the way his nose curved, all of the fine hairs of his eyebrows which were currently arched (in sarcasm, surprise, or thought, Ron couldn't tell at that moment), the many contours of the muscles underneath Draco's shirt. Ron looked back to his eyes, thinking, _What happened…?_ Draco answered readily, as if he'd said it aloud.

"I disapparated from Flourish and Blotts straight away when I realized…" Here he paused, but continued on as if he'd already disclosed what happened, "I arrived at a hill not far from here, and found this house abandoned. I hid you and asked around the town… Apparently these muggles have left on holiday and are gone for a few weeks. So I made you comfortable… And waited." Draco finished and sat on the table directly in front of Ron.

_That wasn't much of an answer_, Ron thought, staring straight into the blonde's eyes. Draco sighed and nodded.

"I…" Malfoy seemed to not know what to say, but plowed on. "I'm so sorry, Weasley- Ron." He quickly amended. "I'm afraid… Well, I just…" Another sigh from the blonde and Ron growled unexpectedly.

"What the bloody hell happened in that bookshop?" He said in a voice not quite his own. He paused in wonder at his slightly deeper voice that seemed to almost have a musical tone to it. Strange, hadn't he just growled? Shouldn't his voice be gravelly from all his screaming?

Draco sighed again and reached out to Ron, his hand landing on the red head's chest. Ron almost spluttered in surprise, but Draco spoke quickly before he could. "Do you feel that?" He uttered quietly. Ron searched for whatever Draco spoke of but found nothing. It seemed that the pale hand should be resting over his heart…

_It wasn't beating._

Draco smiled at him grimly. "Astute observation, Weasley."

_But… How…? How was that possible?_

Draco answered, "I… I accidently changed you."

Rage bubbled to the surface as Ron stood up. "WHAT?" He roared out. "What is that supposed to mean?!" Ron put his hand to his wrist, then to his neck, feeling for a pulse. **None.**

"I…" Draco started, but looked away, suddenly nervous. Ron felt as though he should reach out to him, but at the moment he was just so angry and confused… He sat down again upon the sofa, staring at the blonde, trying to calm himself. Suddenly, he reached out and laid his hand upon Draco's upper arm, giving him a squeeze. Draco looked up in surprise, feeling suddenly calm. _He'd done it in the bookshop as well… How was he accomplishing this?_

Draco shook his head, trying to clear it. _You can read minds, why not he have inherited something special?_ Aloud he said, "When I went into the forest for those wands… I met someone just wandering aimlessly. She… She approached me and said…" Here, Draco paused, seeming to contemplate exactly what she said. Ron pressed him.

"What?" The red head asked calmly, though he felt anger again. _Of course it was a bloody woman._

Draco heard the thought and smirked in spite of the situation and continued. "Well… She said something completely mental. 'You'll be so much lovelier once you sparkle.'" Draco and Ron shared a strange look. "Of course, I didn't have any idea what she was on about, and I told her so. She only shook her head and said that 'I'd know soon enough,' and then she drew close to me and bit my neck!" Draco watched for Ron's reaction, but when he saw a closed one, he continued on. "When I woke up, I was still on the forest floor… So I walked to the nearest apparition point and found myself in Diagon Alley."

"What happened in Flourish and Blotts?" Ron asked, suddenly quiet, silently, he continued, _How is it I'm still alive?_

Draco answered the latter first. "I don't exactly know. After you had pinned me… instinct kinda took over. It was like…" Draco shuddered a bit, uncomfortable again. He continued despite his unease, "It was like I wasn't even human. I… I bit you. And… I… I infected you." Here he paused again, taking in Ron's demeanor. He continued, stronger, "I don't know how I stopped, but I did. I didn't want to risk your life any further so I didn't try to suck out the venom." Again, a pause, "I didn't think I could stop again." Draco confessed, feeling weak.

Ron laid his hand upon Draco's shoulder this time, and shook his head.

"Malfoy… Draco. Don't worry. I am surprised… And very grateful, that you were able to stop. That must have been painful." He understood, he truly did, and he was glad that even if it was Malfoy he was waking up with, that he was **alive.** Well, sort of. Ron never thought he could comprehend what Draco Malfoy was feeling, but he could feel the remorse radiating in waves. Again, Ron squeezed his hand and the calming effect he had on the blonde was almost instant.

There was a tapping upon the window, and both men turned in surprise to the sound. There was a barn owl at the window, pecking as if its little life depending on it. Ron stared a second longer, but Draco stood to open the window to let the bird in.

It flew in, cautious, as if sensing what the two men had become. It dropped the letter upon the table that Draco had previously sat upon, and hastily made its way to the back of a chair, farthest away. It seemed the owl was instructed to await a reply, but was scared witless. Upon the envelope, was Ron's name. Ron sighed aloud. _Hermione, Ginny, and Harry._

He remembered now that while he had gone into the bookshop alone, he'd promised to see his friends and his sister soon after. With trepidation he slit open the envelope shaking the letter into his hand.

_Ron,_

_WHERE ARE YOU? WHAT HAPPENED? WE'VE BEEN SEARCHING EVERYWHERE!_ This came from Hermione and he sighed at his girlfriend's anger that was laced with worry. He started to hope desperately that his… change wouldn't alter everything in life. _Who are you kidding? _ He thought bitterly. The letter continued, _Ron, Mate, write back as soon as you get this. The ladies are in a tizzy, and your mother is worried sick. You oughta know how it is… Especially after what's happened with the war…_ Here Harry stopped and his sister continued, and he could almost taste the tears that lingered. _Ronald Bilius Weasley, if you aren't home in 24 hours, you will die a most horrible death. Not just a threat, but a definite possibility!_ She hastened to add. The letter was signed with love from the three of them. Ron sighed again.

Draco tapped his shoulder, handing him a pen. Ron nodded his thanks and scribbled a reply on the bottom of the note:

_Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and others:_

_Will return as soon as humanly possible. I _really_ can't right this moment. I am sorry. Know I am awake, alive, and well. Not in a ditch somewhere, so stop worrying. Will write or visit when I can. _

_Love, Ron_

Ron took out his wand and floated it to the owl, saving it the trouble and worry of having him approach it. He watched as the owl flew away into a burning sunset. He didn't really lie. He was **awake and alive.** Well, sort of.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: So... My chapters are named after songs that I listen to while writing... And I kind of include them within the chapter. Hope you are enjoying! Will update soon, but for now, sleep beckons me. First chapter: Monster-Skillet. Second chapter: Awake and Alive-Skillet.

Thanks for reading! Click review to let me know if I entertained you! If I did, more will come! :D Even if I didn't, more will still come!


	3. Chapter 3: Whispers in the Dark

_It was a particularly __**dark**__ night as she walked home. She thought about the weekend and how she would have to spend it working on a presentation instead of being out on the town. She sighed and looked around her, watching the many people out and about. _

_She noticed two men, one lanky and with red hair, and the other with a shorter stature and platinum blonde hair. They were walking into an alleyway, __**whispering**__ to each other. She grew curious and followed them through that alleyway. More __**whispers **__met her ears and she looked about curiously. She called out a greeting, trying to find the men, but they seemed to have disappeared into thin air. Just as she was about to turn away and leave the alley, the two men stood in front of her._

_They were smiling, if somewhat grimly, and she began to smile back, but then was frightened. The two men moved way too fast, and there seemed to be a power about them. She had no idea what was going on and opened her mouth to scream. Before she could even draw a breath, they had swooped upon her and silenced her by breaking her neck. She knew only __**darkness **__as her life was being sucked from her.  
_

"What have we done?" Ron whispered, his mouth slightly red from the blood. He and Draco now leaned against a wall, staring at the broken body of this young woman. They daren't look at her identification or inside her purse. Just knowing they had ended a life to quench a thirst… That was enough.

Her young, pretty face was in a permanent state of shock and her unseeing green eyes stared straight at the two wizards, making their non-beating hearts ache. Draco looked to his red headed companion and instantly felt sorry. If only he could have been stronger in the bookshop. _I don't wish this upon anyone._ Ron had sensed his stare and turned his gaze to meet Draco's.

_Perhaps… We should move the body._ Ron thought, looking about them. Draco nodded his agreement and they stood at once, their fluidity only matched by their speed as they were gone only seconds later. No one even noticed that the woman didn't return from the alleyway, let alone that she had died in it.

After Draco and Ron had buried the body in a field, they ran for cover into a forest. The sun would come soon, and neither had been about in the sunlight. They didn't want to find out what would happen.

Weeks had passed since Ron had replied to the letter, and since then he hadn't received another, which aggravated him and at the same time as relieved him. He didn't want to subject Harry, Ginny, Hermione, or his family to the hell that was now his and Draco's life.

Speaking of his companion, Draco had long explained to his parents the situation that now accosted their only heir. Whether in surprise or in an impossible grief that overtook the couple, they had committed suicide together leaving a note to whoever found them that their beloved son had died as well. Ron hadn't known what to do, except to grasp the man's shoulder as he had sobbed tearlessly. They never spoke of it again.

Surprisingly, these two men, who used to be sworn enemies, were getting along very well. Draco assumed that it was mostly because they were the only two going through this strange happenstance, and they in turn made it easier for themselves. Ron's opinion was that they seemed to have a few things in common, and because they had been enemies, they just never bothered to see it before.

Whatever the reasoning, the two confided in each other, hunted together. Neither had the notion to venture out on their own, they felt comfortable together and felt no need to change their situation.

Currently, the duo was walking aimlessly through a forest, wandering towards the next town so they may keep their hunting as inconspicuous as possible. They thought little, and perhaps this is what brought them to a discovery.

A single doe wandered cautiously in front of the two men. They stilled instantly, watching the animal and listening to it. Once the doe saw them as no threat, it bent its head to graze upon the grass that littered the forest floor. Draco looked to Ron, who was staring intently at the animal as if entranced. Draco shook his head slightly and made a move to go on, but Ron grasped his arm. _Draco… Blood._ Draco looked at the red head incredulously.

"Yes, Weasel. It's a mammal, thus it has blood!" He whispered, trying not to disturb the doe. Ron shook his head at the sarcastic comment and stared at Draco full on.

"Blood… Draco, it's not particularly appealing in smell but…" He trailed off and his thought went to the girl in the alley, among the others they'd killed together. Draco understood.

"We… We don't have to be **monsters**?" Draco whispered in disbelief. He looked to Ron, as if in confirmation. Ron grinned at the blonde.

"We don't have to be **monsters**." He agreed, looking to the doe. While they weren't thirsty at this moment, they knew that the next time they were they wouldn't look for humans. Instead they would seek different mammals.

They continued on their way, finally making it through the forest. They stopped before a clearing, watching as the overcast day began to turn into a sunset before their eyes. They didn't need rest, for their undead bodies didn't ache or need sleep. They didn't even require the need for air; the duo supposed it was more of a habit to keep breathing.

Ever since their discovery, Draco had been thinking. **If** they could manage to not eat humans, wouldn't that mean that they could in fact live amongst them? It would be a great risk, but if they were extremely careful, he didn't see why they couldn't. Obviously, they were extremely different looking, they almost looked as if they didn't belong in this world. _Perhaps,_ Draco thought, _with the untrained human eye, they would only know that we're more attractive than usual. Perhaps they would be a bit suspicious but wouldn't be able to guess what we are…_

Draco remembered that his family owned a vacation home in Berkshire, deep within Bracknell Forest that was well hidden from many humans, though there was a muggle establishment within 15 kilometers from the vacation home. He knew that they daren't approach the home, because many believed it was haunted. Draco remembered that this was because of his father doing so much magic in that house that it had appeared to a single passerby that the house was repairing itself. At the thought of his father, Draco sighed and moved away from painful memories.

Draco wondered if they could live in the house together. It was a rather big house, and he knew from the red head's thoughts that he missed belonging somewhere. He looked to his red headed companion and wondered if he would go for the idea. Draco was slightly nervous when he spoke up.

"Do you think that we could truly do this?" Draco whispered, watching as the sky began to turn purple. Ron looked at him sideways.

"Yes." He whispered back. He put a hand on the blonde's arm, and Draco couldn't tell if it was in reassurance or if he was trying to manipulate his emotions. He guessed both. With a deep sigh, he gazed at Ron.

"My… My family owned this house in Berkshire… in Bracknell Forest. It's secluded from other humans, but close enough that we would be able to visit the town and the like… And I know for a fact that there would be plenty of wildlife…" Draco trailed off, leaving the unasked question in the air. _What do you think?_

Ron was thinking about it, strongly considering it in fact. _What about… Won't people question us living there? Surely they'll recognize you?_ Draco nodded at the fair question.

"The muggles around believe it's haunted, so we won't be bothered. The only ones who know about that house outside of us are… were my parents." Draco muttered, dipping his head low. "The house wasn't in any of our documents because it was in the middle of a muggle establishment. Back when father bought it, he was embarrassed about it. I think the only reason he bought it was because of my mother." He confessed looking to the red head, almost embarrassed. Ron smiled.

"They made some mistakes, Draco." Draco made a face and Ron laughed quietly. "Granted, some were huge mistakes. All that matters is that they loved each other and loved you, which they did. Don't think about the rest." He finished quietly, watching the last of the sunset.

Draco felt grateful that Ron didn't bring up specific occasions, although he himself could think of many, when his parents were less than desirable people to be around. Unconsciously, Draco fiddled with his wand, flipping it in between his fingers. _Amazing_, he thought, _how we didn't lose any magical ability when we changed._ Truthfully, they almost didn't feel the need to use magical means with their everyday activities. Draco knew it was because they didn't want to draw attention to themselves. If they were to perform magic in the muggle world, it would only bring questioning. And if they were to return to their world…how Draco longed to be among the magical again. He knew that if they were recognized, there would be trouble. There was just too much risk in going back to the wizarding world right away. If ever.

Darkness had finally fallen over the pair, but neither moved. They felt no need, for they had hunted and felt satisfied. As the night deepened and stars had began to appear, the two were jostled out of thoughts by a sharp crack that filled the air. A figure was heading across the clearing and Draco stood so as to hide.

Ron hadn't noticed Draco moved, but instead was transfixed upon the figure, his breathing had stopped. Obviously, it was a woman because of the slightness of her features and the long pale hair falling down to her waist. The hair was a pale blonde, very similar to Draco's hair, and her skin as pale as the moon that was shining above. She was wearing a summer dress that was a dark blue in color and she was barefoot as she walked closer and closer. Ron could see all these details, and yet he couldn't tell exactly who it was. He felt as if he knew her, and this disturbed him.

She paused in her steps, as if sensing perhaps she should turn back, but she took another step forward and it was at that moment that Ron breathed in. The wonderful scent that accosted him made him tense terribly and Draco noticed from where he had hidden himself. "Ron! No!" He started to move forward, trying to grab the red head's arms. But he was pushed away, Ron still staring at the woman.

"I know her…" Ron whispered, and he took a step forward. Draco could smell the woman's blood and while he wasn't thirsty, he knew that Ron must have found the smell appealing. Draco didn't know if he could stop Ron, so he called to the woman.

"Run! Get out of here!" For all the desperation in his voice, it still came out in a melodic tone, and Draco hoped this wouldn't make her interested in the two. It seemed that either she ignored the plea or didn't hear it, for she kept walking in a determined pace, although not a quick one. Ron took another step towards her.

"Bloody hell…" He breathed. Her blood had been calling to him in a way that he didn't understand. He felt as if she belonged with him, and if he couldn't have her, he didn't want to exist anymore (he could hardly call it living).

The figure stopped and both vampires could see she was smiling wide. "Ronald…" She whispered out reaching her arms out.

Luna Lovegood, with her small figure, stood unafraid in the face of Ron Weasley, now a powerful vampire, as if welcoming a lover.

AN: So... We're kind of flirting with the lines of Twilight with the doe reference, but by no means are we going to be creepy as that series, no worries! :D Hope you're enjoying. I thought about it and decided that some of my inspiration must have been from a lot of junkfood and also A Very Potter Musical haha. If you haven't seen it already, you should... On Youtube haha. Thanks for reading!!


	4. Chapter 4: A Parting of Ways

_She could see him standing there, but he seemed so very far away. She looked about her surroundings and saw that they were in a clearing of sorts, curiously it was devoid of any color, and she looked down to find that she too was a shade of gray. She cried out and looked back to her boyfriend. He had walked a few steps closer, and she noticed that he looked strange. He looked as if he was trying to hold back something and she wanted to run to him, comfort him, let him know that everything would be fine. However, she knew he wasn't looking at her. He was staring at the small figure of another woman. _

_She watched in horror as her boyfriend and this new woman embraced, as if they were lovers. She knew that she would never compete with the obvious beauty this woman demonstrated, and she knew that he would never look at her the same way again. She could feel a sob build in her chest as her boyfriend bent to place a kiss on the throat of the other woman. Once there however, it seemed that he didn't want to pull away. Or perhaps, couldn't. She watched in renewed horror when he finally did pull away and his lips were coated in blood. He seemed to look directly at her and she reached for him automatically, confused and shaking._

_He took the woman in his arms, spared one more glance her way and then ran, disappearing as he did. That's when she finally collapsed in sobs, unable to know him anymore._

Hermione Granger sat straight up, trying to quiet her sob. Ginny was in the next room and she was afraid to wake her and have to share her nightmare. She sighed as the tears didn't stop, and she whispered, "Ron…"

But he wasn't there was he? He was gone._ He's never coming back…_

She stood abruptly, hugging herself. She turned to the window and gazed at the star filled sky, trying to stop the tears. She desperately wished to be held in his arms. These past weeks had been hell on not only herself but Ginny and Harry. But the two did have each other. She was alone.

_Snap out of it, Hermione Granger, _she told herself as another sob threatened to rip her apart. She dropped her arms to her side and walked briskly to the window, looking out into the night. She looked down and gasped at what she saw, turning away, determined to go wake Ginny.

Something inside of her told her to stop, and she did, looking back to the window. _You're a Gryffindor. Act like one._ So, Hermione ventured back to the window, gathering up her courage. She looked down again, and saw again a flash of movement, and she tried to see what the shape was. Her eyes felt dull to her because she couldn't make out whatever or whoever it was that was going about the yard.

She watched once more as the streak made its way across the Weasley's yard, and she felt her eyes narrow. She could have sworn that she saw a streak of the famous red hair the family was known for. She continued to watch the yard. When the streak didn't return again, she finally turned away from the window, sighing.

_You only wanted to see that red…_ Her mind told her, and she believed it. As she walked to her bedroom door, she grabbed her wand and padded out into the hallway.

She almost felt as though _he_ was there, and even though another crying fit threatened her, she silently walked past Ginny's room and into the bathroom. She felt as if she was a wreck as she closed the bathroom door and cast a silencing charm.

"Okay, Granger." She said to herself, looking into the mirror and rubbing a smudge off the reflecting surface, "He's not here. He isn't." She said this louder and she could feel the tears stinging her eyes. She rubbed at them in frustration and sat down upon the toilet, taking a deep breath. "He's not coming back, is he?" She whispered and she nodded. Her brain seemed to tell her that she didn't need him and so she embraced this idea. "It'll be okay. Everything will be okay." She nodded again and brushed back her unruly locks, standing to leave the bathroom.

As she made her way to her room, she made her mind up to stop worrying about _him. _When she finally lay down again on her bed, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning brought brilliant sunshine into her room, and she jerked awake, shocked. It was late in the morning and she could hear raised voices downstairs. She threw on some clothes and ran down the stairs, wand in hand, wondering what was going on.

Once she was in the kitchen, she was met with Harry's voice, which was sad. "-I woke up and all of his things were gone. I would have heard if he summoned them, Ginny, so he must have been in the room gathering everything." He interrupted her, and Hermione heard Mrs. Weasley's muffled sob. Harry met Hermione's eyes and something in her face caused his to soften. "I'm sorry." He whispered, and with that he walked briskly from the room and out into the yard.

Ginny stood as well and made to follow Harry, but Hermione grasped her hand, pulling her away from the door. Ginny gave her an inquisitive look, but followed her none the less, up to her room. The two girls sat upon Ginny's bed and Hermione launched straight away into her nightmare and what she saw in the yard.

Once Hermione finished, Ginny regarded her with a look that stated clearly _You're mental._ Hermione sighed and collapsed back against the bed.

"You don't believe me do you?" She mumbled, covering her face. Ginny sighed and removed Hermione's arm from her face.

"I believe that you are sad and miss my brother. I don't know about the rest." She replied, thinking a bit and Hermione watched her struggle. "We all know my brother and this behavior is so strange… It isn't really him Hermione. Something drastic has changed him." She said this quietly and Hermione knew that Ginny was hurting, so she reached to grasp the red head's hand.

"Ginny…" She started, but was interrupted when they heard steps down the hallway. The two girls shared looks and stood up together, heading to the bedroom door. Opening the door and quickly peeking outside, Ginny bolted out following someone. Hermione followed, and saw the Harry's back, forcefully walking forward.

"Harry!" Both girls called for him, each having a bad feeling. Harry, however, ignored them and kept up to the room he had shared with Ron. The girls continued following him and Hermione realized that he had a letter in his hand.

As they entered the room, Hermione gasped. Almost everything was gone. Hermione looked around in amazement noticing that all the pictures, posters, clothes, trunk and books were absent. This seemed to cement everything that had happened in the past few weeks and she could feel tears starting again. She barely noticed as Harry sent off the letter and summoned his broom, barely noticed as Ginny began to cry in earnest and pull on Harry, barely noticed as she herself walked over to Ron's bed and pick up a pillow of his.

There was a rush of air as Harry threw open the window and Hermione was thrown back to her senses, watching as he mounted his broom and said, "I'm going to find Ron. You two can come if you wish." He moved to the owl and Ginny whipped out her wand, summoning her broom to follow. Hermione still hadn't moved and the duo looked to her.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked, uncertain. Hermione shook her head.

"Something doesn't feel right. I… I think that we should give him time." Hermione couldn't explain it, but she couldn't bring herself to go after her former boyfriend. She knew that though they hadn't said it in words, the two were truly over. She had a feeling in her bones that Ron was truly with that woman from Hermione's dream. And that Ron was involved in something deeper than she could understand right now. She was prepared to try and let him go.

Harry gave a sound of frustration and said, "Fine. I suppose see you later then." Harry turned to release the owl and Ginny stopped him.

"Wait." She turned to Hermione. "Are you sure? Is it the dream?" She asked, and Hermione hesitated. Harry gave a grunt and looked to Hermione.

"What dream?" He asked, getting off the broom and sitting down. Hermione sighed and explained the dream she had and also what she thought to be Ron in the yard. It felt as if that had been ages ago.

"Something doesn't feel right here, Harry," Hermione urged and Harry sighed.

"All the more reason to go and find him, and find out." He stated standing causing Ginny to stand as well. Harry gave Hermione a brisk hug and said, "I'll write as soon as we can… If we don't find him…soon, we'll come back." He promised and gave her shoulder a squeeze, before turning away.

Hermione sighed. "I won't be here." She said. Harry turned back.

"Why?" He asked incredulous, and Ginny shushed him. Hermione smiled.

"I can't stay here with Ron gone. Also you two will be gone, so it wouldn't be right. I'm going to stay at my parent's house. They're in Australia still, so I won't be bothered while I figure out what to do next." Hermione replied, feeling sad. She felt heartbroken, and she didn't want to feel it anymore. She didn't want to be a girl who needed a boy to be happy. "Please write me and update me, but I believe that Ron…" She paused, noticing her trouble over his name, "I believe that we're through." She finished and sighed again.

Ginny sighed with her and gave her a hug, whispering that she'd be alright and that they'd of course keep her updated. Harry was still staring at her, flabbergasted. He recovered after the two girls broke apart, and grabbed Hermione in a huge hug, kissing her forehead.

"Don't worry Hermione. I know that everything will work out for you. I'm sorry that this has happened, I really am. I just want you to be happy, and I'm sure that… I'm sure he feels the same way." He told her, looking into her eyes. Hermione smiled sadly at him and nodded.

"Please be careful." She replied, steering him away from the subject of feelings. He nodded in answer and turned away from her again. Ginny embraced her once more and together, Harry and Ginny went to the window, releasing the owl. Gracefully the owl slowly gained altitude and Harry spared Hermione one last look.

"Stay in touch, Hermione." He told her and added, "I'll come kick your arse if I don't hear from you at least every week." She laughed and nodded.

"Of course, Harry. See you." He nodded and jumped out the window, pulling his broom underneath him, and began to fly after the owl.

Ginny gave Hermione a sad look and followed after Harry, also pulling her broom underneath her as she jumped from the window. Hermione went to the ledge and watched as her friends disappeared from sight. She smiled and then turned on the spot to disapparate.

AN: I'm truly sorry for not updating sooner! I had a little trouble with this chapter, and I hope it doesn't show terribly. Anyway, because of my absence on here for a while, I'm updating another chapter as well! So hopefully you enjoy it! I don't know if I told you the song for the last chapter but it is called Whispers in the Dark and it's by Skillet again. :) No song for this one or the next one, but will continue with songs soon. Review please!


	5. Chapter 5: Ginny

_A storm had separated them, and it had been a week since she had seen him last. She had continued flying however, and found that she happened upon a great manor deep within a forest. For a reason she was unaware of, she was drawn to the manor, and so she observed the proud house, waiting for a sign of life within it._

_Once she got that sign, she hid her broom amongst the bushes, and made her way to the manor. That sign had shocked her. She'd seen Draco Malfoy, who was presumed dead, walking through the house._

Ginny Weasley found it strange that she was so drawn to the manor, but she kept walking the path that led up to the front door. She and Harry had been separated by a severe storm that had forced her to land. She expected that he hadn't realized until too late that she wasn't directly behind him.

The manor in front of her was great and she wondered if the Malfoy's had owned this piece of real estate. _Wouldn't be surprising_… She thought and flicked out her wand, preparing for any dark traps that could be hidden within the boundaries of the house. Once she made it through the doors and into a grand foyer, decorated with vase upon vase of floral arrangements and beautiful paintings. _How gaudy._ She thought and wondered where the Malfoy heir could possibly be within this great house.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Weaslette." A snarling voice sounded but it had a melodic tone. Ginny looked up to a grand staircase that she hadn't noticed to find Draco Malfoy standing at the very top. She walked forward a few steps, calling his name in bewilderment. He stopped her with a glare. "Do you make it practice to enter anothers' home without permission?" He asked dangerously, causing her to back up a few steps.

"But… You're dead." She stated this, as if he should have known and he was breaking some sort of rule. He did feel as if he was breaking a rule, but didn't say anything to her comment, and walked down a few steps.

"You need to leave." When Ginny didn't move, Draco growled. "Now, Ginny."

She faltered. "No." When he looked surprised, she came a few steps closer, noticing how he tensed. "What are you hiding?" She continued and soon she was at the foot of the staircase, leaving them with not much space between them.

Ginny noted several things about the Malfoy that she hadn't been able to see from her previous distance. His skin seemed to have paled and grown to resemble marble, and his eyes seemed a few shades lighter than normal. She squinted and noticed also that his muscles seemed to be taut, like an animal's would be. He seemed to have changed somehow and Ginny wouldn't doubt if this is why he was proclaimed dead.

_Perhaps… He was afraid of what his parents would say so… Did he fake his death? Is that it? Is there something more behind this? _

As Ginny speculated, Draco listened for any movement upstairs. While all vampires in the household pretty new, the two newly added vampires would be more likely to attack the red headed girl and he hoped they wouldn't venture down here. He told Ron who had entered the house, but he wasn't sure if that would help the fact that a warm blooded witch had entered the house, which hadn't housed a single human for many years. He could smell her from here, and had been able to smell her from his place three floors up when she had first entered the manor. He was positive the others would smell her as well, and did not know if they could hold themselves back.

He heard Ron shift in front of a door, and he speculated that it was Luna's because the two were hardly ever without the other. He was pretty sure that Harry was still out hunting, and so he was satisfied that Ginny would be safe. If he could get her to leave, that is.

She hadn't stopped her speculating, and Draco grew impatient. It wouldn't take long for Ron or Luna's resolve to break, and he was getting antsy as well, even if her scent wasn't particularly appealing to him. The fiery red head was building up to a rant, he could feel it and he interrupted her thoughts with another growl.

"Listen, I was trying to be nice about it, but if you don't leave soon-" She cut him off, and he could feel rage building.

"What? What will happen to me? Listen, I don't know, or really care, what happened to you, but you happen to disappear mere weeks before my brother disappears as well, and now Harry! I don't believe this is a coincidence!" She was genuinely upset and this caused his anger to stutter in its tracks. _How in the hell… _

"You are certainly a paranoid little witch," He started, hoping to play it off as a joke that she would even insinuate such a thing, "I think that you should get your cranium checked, make sure there isn't any injury to it." He tapped his forehead for good measure, and was delighted when she looked abashed. _Yes, Ginny, just leave!_

Unfortunately, he succeeded only in making her angrier, and she stomped up a few steps, raising her hand as if to slap him. He could hear the other two stir, and fight against their monsters, which dismayed him. He mustered every bit of strength he had and forced himself to grab the witch's hand before dragging her down the steps as gently as he could.

She cried out in pain, and he winced, hoping he hadn't done a lot of damage, and continued towards the door. He was stopped by the sudden appearance of Harry, and he cursed aloud.

"Malfoy, what-" Harry started and stopped when he saw Ginny, crying in earnest now, for it seemed that Draco had twisted her ankle pretty badly. She hadn't noticed why Draco had stopped so suddenly yet, for she was focused on staying standing. Once she did look up, however, she saw her boyfriend and gasped out his name.

"Harry?" She looked upon his figure, noting all of his changes as well. His glasses were gone, and he seemed to not need them, his hair had changed from messy to rugged, and he also had a taut look about him, as if about to spring on prey. She thought he looked, if possible, more attractive than he'd ever been, and even in her pain, she struggled forward to him.

He noticed the move from her and he himself struggled not to ravage her where she stood. He held his breath, for even though he had just hunted, her blood called to him, begging him to taste her.

Draco had been watching him, and it only took him a second to know that Harry wouldn't be able to control himself much longer. Harry was trying and failing to keep his mind clear, so Draco could hear his thoughts of how to get Ginny out of his hands.

"Potter." Draco bit out and was satisfied to see that Harry focused upon him, with clearer eyes. "Go. I'll get her out of here." He said quiet, so only he could hear the command. Harry gave a short nod, and made to leave, but Ginny called out to him.

"Harry… I don't know what happened, but…" She gasped either from her pain or from the emotion, neither boy could tell, "I love you. I always will, no matter what has happened." Her tears had soaked her entire front, and as she looked at him with such love and acceptance, Draco didn't know what to do. Harry looked at her and walked forward, so slowly that even Ginny understood he was being very careful.

"Ginny. I love you, more than you can understand. And right now, that means that you need to leave. Before…Something bad happens to you." He looked as if he was in great pain when saying this, and Ginny reached for him. He jerked back and Draco knew he was fighting the urge within him to take her and bite her and drain her of life.

However, Ginny misunderstood the reaction and began to look hurt. Draco cursed himself, but said quietly. "It's not you Ginny." She looked to him, her brown eyes bright because of crying. After analyzing him for a moment, to see if he was sincere, she turned back to Harry and stood shakily. Draco had long let go of her, and watched in amazement as she stumbled to her boyfriend.

"We can go slow Harry." She said, and Harry believed it. "I'll do whatever it takes," She was within steps of being in his arms, and she still continued, her eyes never leaving his, "To be yours forever." The red head collapsed into his arms finally, and Harry grimaced at her scent wafting over him.

He pictured the future he had wanted to have with her, the wedding he had promised her, the babies she surely would have produced with a likeness to him and the growing old together. That had changed very suddenly a few days ago when Draco had accidentally bitten him when hunting. He would give anything to go back, and he knew that he didn't want this life for Ginny. He knew her desire for children, and knew he wouldn't be able to give her any, and this saddened him so much that he wanted to end his existence.

With her in his arms, warm and making his throat burn, he groaned and shook his head.

"I can't Ginny. Not anymore. Please understand." Harry pled against the monster inside of him, trying to ignore the thirst.

"You can, Harry. You can love me, I told you already," She forced him to stop shaking his head and to look her in the eye, "I'll do whatever it takes." Harry stared at her, and Draco knew he had reached a decision.

"Potter…" He tried to warn him, but Harry shook his head once, never looking away from the red headed woman.

"She's right." He whispered. Draco didn't have enough time to stop him or even turn away.

Harry lowered his head and bit her neck as gently as he could, finally succumbing to the blood lust. And Draco felt as if he was intruding upon a couple's sweet kiss.

Ginny screamed out, and Draco could tell by her thoughts that this was not what she was expecting at all. He heard her thoughts become sporadic as the burning overtook her and she started to change slowly.

"Potter…" Draco looked to Harry and knew that the man knew what he'd done.

_I'm selfish… I should have asked…She wants a baby… Now she'll never have one. _Harry's thoughts struck Draco and he began to feel sadness as well, knowing he could never do that with a woman either, even if he had one waiting for him as much as Ginny was waiting for Harry.

Draco knew also that the other two male vampires had found mates, and now, he was alone.

AN: So kind of a sad one to leave you with, but I was happy with Harry and Ginny together. Hopefully you have enjoyed it so far, and you all can expect a new update in another four days, for that is when I will be able to start writing again in earnest. I will let you know after each chapter hopefully when you can expect a new one. Again, hopefully you aren't too upset for my absence earlier, but my finals are done, so I am free for a bit before the summer session starts again and I get married... :D That is in the middle of June so I'll be absent right around then too, so I'll let you know more! Thanks for reading!


End file.
